


Lexa Woods Vs. the World

by cuddlyreyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Scott Pilgrim Vs the World AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you have seven evil ex boyfriends?”<br/>“Seven evil exes, yes.”<br/>“And I have to fight--”<br/>“Defeat.”<br/>“And I have to defeat your seven evil exes if we are to continue to date?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Does this mean we can make out?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa Woods Was Dating A High-Schooler

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This little fic has been sitting in my head for months now and I've finally sat down and written it! The first chapter is pretty close to the happenings of the movie/graphic novels, but I promise you that that wont be the case for the rest of the fic!!
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!

**_NOT SO LONG AGO…_ **

**_IN THE MYSTERIOUS LAND…_ **

**_OF POLIS, CANADA…_ **

**_LEXA WOODS WAS DATING A HIGHSCHOOLER._ **

 

Lexa sighed as she opened a cabinet, hunting for a mug to steep her tea in. She tried to ignore the ribbing of her bandmates behind her. Raven smirked, arms crossed over her chest as she relaxed at the table. 

“Lexa Woods is dating a high-schooler?” she asked, scoffing. Lincoln’s eyes snapped up to look at the pair.

“Really? Is she hot?” he asked. Octavia reached over and smacked her boyfriend’s arm, not even looking up from her GameBoy.

Raven just continued speaking. “How old are you now, Lex? Like, 28?” Lexa didn’t even bother to look up from where she was pouring coffee into her mug.

“I’m not playing your little games, kids.” Lexa insisted.

“So you’ve been out of high school for, like, 13 years.”

Lexa’s mug hit the counter with a little more force than necessary before she slowly turned around, keeping her calm demeanor about her. “I’m twenty-two.  _ Twenty. Two _ .” 

 

**_LEXA WOODS_ **

**_22 YEARS OLD_ **

**_RATING: AWESOME_ **

 

Lincoln whistled as he took a sip of his coffee. “And you’re dating a highschool girl. Not bad, not bad.” Lexa just grinned almost cockily as she sat down, mug in hand. “Thank you, thank you.”

Octavia looked up from where she was playing Pokémon at the end of the table. “So, did you guys, like, you know… do it, yet?”

Lexa smirked cockily, taking a sip from her mug before speaking. “We have done many things… we ride the bus together, and we having meaningful conversations about how yearbook club went, and about her friends and, you know… drama.” 

Lincoln scoffed, chuckling a little. “Have you even kissed her?”

Lexa just grinned to herself as she took another sip from her mug. “We almost held hands once, but then she got embarassed.”

“Well, aren’t you pleased as punch.” Raven deadpanned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lexa replied, grin hidden behind the rim of her mug.

“So, what’s her name?” Lincoln interjected.

“Tris Pine. She’s Trikru.”

Octavia smiled, nodding approvingly. “Wicked…”

Lincoln spoke up again, “And when do we get to meet her?”

“Oh  _ please _ let it be soon.” Raven said sarcastically.

Before Lexa could answer, the doorbell rang and she was on her feet in an instant. “That’s for me!” She ran through the living room, opening the door to reveal a petite girl with dirty blonde hair.

 

**_TRIS PINE_ **

**_17 YEARS OLD_ **

 

“Hi.” She giggled, giving a little wave.

“Promise to be good?” Lexa asked with a smile, leaning on the doorjamb.

“Of course I’ll be good.” Tris’ smile fell a little.

“Seriously, please,  _ be good _ .” Lexa said, her own smile falling.

“Am I normally not?” Tris asked worriedly.

Lincoln moved over and yanked the door open the rest of the way, looking at the teenager. Lexa swallowed and good-naturedly slapped her friend’s shoulder.

“Hey Tris, this is Lincoln Oak. He’s the talent.” Lexa introduced.

 

**_LINCOLN OAK_ **

**_“THE TALENT”_ **

**_22 YEARS OLD_ **

 

Lincoln gave a little wave. “Hey.” he said, before slamming the door in her face and dragging Lexa in close. “Is she gonna geek out on us?”

Lexa gave a small shrug, “She’ll just sit in the corner, man.”

Lincoln gave a nervous little huff, gesturing to the setup of their band. “I mean… I want her to geek out on us.”

Lexa nodded in understanding and smiled. “She’ll geek. She geeks. She has the capacity to geek.”

“Okay.” Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief, before swinging the door back open and giving a nonchalant nod to Tris. “You’re good.” he confirmed, letting her come in. Tris stepped inside, taking in the whole set up. There was a red drumset with Raven sitting behind it, eyeing the newcomer curiously. Lincoln had stepped to the side, grabbing his acoustic guitar and plugging it in. Two mic stands stood in the front of the set up, the couch a few feet in front of that. 

Tris gaped excitedly. “Wow...”

Lexa stepped in behind her, “Here, let me get your coat.” she offered, pulling it off the girl and tossing it aside as she introduced Raven, walking across the room to get her bass. “Tris, that’s Raven.”

“Sorry, what was your name?” Tris asked shyly.

“Raven.” the other girl deadpanned.

“And you play the drums?” Tris asked, giving a little gesture to the red drum set. 

Raven stared at her with a look of annoyance on her face. “Yes.”

 

**_RAVEN REYES_ **

**_DRUMMER_ **

**_23 YEARS OLD_ **

 

“That is so awesome.” Tris grinned, trying not to fidget where she stood. Lexa was tuning up her bass when Octavia walked in. 

“Tris, that’s Young Octavia.”

Octavia sat on the couch, pulling a GameBoy out of her pocket and nodding her head at Tris. “Hi.”

 

**_YOUNG OCTAVIA_ **

**_LIVES HERE_ **

**_20 YEARS OLD_ **

 

“Hi,” Tris smiled politely as she sat down beside her. “What do you play?”

Octavia’s eyes widened a little as she thought about it. “Wow… uh… Zelda, Tetris... “ She shifted a little, opening and closing her gameboy. “That’s kind of a big question.”

The pair’s conversation was interrupted by Raven hitting her drum and Lexa stepping up to a mic, pick in hand. 

“Alright! Let’s start with Launchpad McQuack.” Lexa announced. Lincoln jumped to the mic, saying that wasn’t the actual title in an attempt to make the band cool but Raven interrupted him with her yelling.

“WE ARE HEDA NUKE! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!”

The group began playing, music quickly filling up the small living room. Octavia seemed utterly disinterested, having heard the songs a million times before but she still bobbed her head along as she played her game. Tris was hit with the music like a ton of bricks, jaw falling slightly ajar as she watched the three of them playing. Lexa bounced around as she thrashed on her bass, Raven headbanged as she played and Lincoln, in true rockstar fashion, shredded his guitar like he was born to do it. The teen’s jaw dropped, and when the music faded out a tiny whisper could be heard.

“You guys… are amazing….”

~~~

Later that evening they were all sitting in Octavia and Lincoln’s room, with Raven, Lexa and Lincoln sitting on the bed while Octavia was at her computer. 

“She seems nice.” Lincoln said with an approving nod.

“Yeah.” Lexa agreed, with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“Yeah, she seems awesome.” Octavia piped in, looking up from her game for a moment.

“Yeah.” Lexa was grinning now. Lincoln whistled, his head continuing to nod like some sort of bobble head.

“Lex, if your life had a face I would punch it.” Raven added, voice nearly monotone.

“Yeah. Wait, what?” Lexa’s eyes snapped to the other woman.

“I mean, are you really happy or are you really evil?” Raven asked, genuinely curious at why the other woman was dating a seventeen-year-old.

“Like, do I have ulterior motives or something?” Lexa frowned, brows furrowing together. “I’m offended, Ray.”

“Wounded, even?” Raven quipped.

“Hurt, Ray.”

“You, hurt?” Raven asked almost in disbelief. Lexa just gave her a small awkward, self deprecating smile before looking back to Octavia.

“O, you were saying she seemed awesome?”

Octavia just nodded, not looking up from her game. “Yeah, she seems awesome.”

 

~~~

 

**_AFTERWARDS..._ **

 

Lexa shivered in her coat as she pushed open the door to the apartment she shared with her friend Anya. She brushed the snow out of her hair as she toed off her shoes, taking off her coat and hanging it up beside Anya’s. 

 

**_ANYA GROVES_ **

**_ROOMMATE_ **

**_25 YEARS OLD_ **

**_RATING: 7.5/10_ **

 

“Before you hear it from someone else - yes, I’m dating a seventeen-year-old.” Lexa said by way of hello. Anya didn’t even look up from the paper she was reading.

“Aw, is he cute?”

“Ha ha.” Lexa deadpanned, walking into their kitchen to find something to drink.

“Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?” Anya asked with a mock pout as she dropped the newspaper.

“Do you see another bed in here?” Lexa asked, opening a soda and taking a sip.

“Oh, yeah,” Anya grinned, “You’re officially my bitch forever.” Anya looked around their apartment; it was small, one room with a kitchenette, a small bathroom and a sorry excuse for a closet. Most of the stuff inside belonged to her. All the DVD’s on the shelf, the ancient computer in the corner, the TV sitting atop a dresser… it seemed all Lexa really had was a shitty poster on the wall, some clothes, and her shitty coat.

“Yeah, but the whole seventeen-year-old thing, don’t tell too many people.” Lexa said, breaking Anya out of her observations.

“You know me,” Anya replied, grabbing her phone. She shot Lexa a mischievous look as she started typing something. 

“I mean, don’t tell my brother.” Lexa clarified, looking a little nervous as Anya walked towards their bathroom. “Who are you texting?” she asked, watching Anya shut the door. Soon after, the phone rang and Lexa picked it up, greeted by her younger brother’s voice on the other line.

“Seventeen years old?! Holy  _ shit! _ ” 

 

**_ADEN WOODS_ **

**_YOUNGER BROTHER_ **

**_18 YEARS OLD_ **

**_RATING: “T” FOR TEEN_ **

 

“That’s not true... who told you?” Lexa asked, rubbing her face.

“Anya, duh.” Aden replied, rolling his eyes.

Lexa groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. “That gossipy bitch.” she muttered. Anya’s voice appeared on the other line as she opened the bathroom door.

“You know me.” She smirked. Lexa turned around to glare at her.

“Anya!” she yelled. Anya retreated back into the bathroom and Lexa returned the phone to her ear as Aden spoke.

“So, who is this mystery child you date?” he asked, knowing his sister was probably squirming on the other line. Lexa was always like that when asked about relationships.

“Her name’s Tris Pine… She’s Trikru…” Lexa said, almost dejectedly.

“A seventeen-year-old, Trikru school girl? You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, the whole deal… her school has a uniform and everything...” Lexa mumbled, sitting down on her bed and trying not to let the self doubt get to her. Was she really evil for dating a seventeen-year-old? Was she  _ gross _ ? Aden’s voice pulled her back out.

“Oh, my God… you guys haven’t…?” he trailed off, eyes wide. 

Lexa quickly piped up. “No, no, no, no! We haven’t even held hands yet. I think she… hugged me? Once?” Lexa’s voice had gone quiet and sad and Aden felt bad for his older sibling.

“Lex, why are you doing this?” he asked sincerely.

Lexa rubbed her eyes, groaning under her breath. “It’s just nice, you know? Simple.”

Aden sighed again, shifting his phone to his shoulder while he made himself a cup of coffee and pushed his sandy brown hair out of his eyes. “Lex, it’s been over a year since you got dumped by She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named…” Lexa glanced down and saw an ad for Costia’s band in the paper. She groaned inwardly, her heart flinching at the sight of the girl she had once loved. Aden just continued.

“Is this you legitimately moving on, or you just being insane?” Aden asked, sipping his coffee as he leaned against his kitchen counter. Lexa sighed deeply, her brother always knew how to make her talk about her issues and sometimes it was a pain in the ass.

“Can I get back to you on that?”

~~~

Lexa shuffled in place as the school bell blared, a flood of students leaving the doors each in matching uniforms. Anya groaned a little, glaring at her roommate. “I really do  _ not  _ wanna be here.”

“You can’t spend your whole life in a dingy club, An. This school has your type too.” Lexa said, glancing at her friend. Anya rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Even  _ I  _ would think twice about dating a seventeen-year-old.” Anya said, looking up a little when a girl called Lexa’s name. Tris ran over and Lexa smiled a little.

“Hey, Tris, this is my cool party girl roommate, Anya Groves. She parties.” Lexa said, gesturing to Anya with a jerk of her chin. Tris smiled, giving a little wave and leaning into Lexa’s side. Lexa just cleared her throat and looked to Anya.

“Heh, okay. You go now, Anya. Begone.” she said, giving her roommate a look that begged her not to do anything to embarrass her. Anya did just that. She grabbed Tris’ hands, looking into the girl’s eyes.

“You’re too good for her. Go. Run.” Anya said before turning and walking down the street. Lexa groaned internally before giving a nervous chuckle. A while later the pair was at the local arcade, standing side by side on the Ninja Ninja Revolution game.

 

**_READY? HERE WE GO!_ **

 

Two pairs of feet ran in time with the instructions on the screen, their characters advancing forward at their foes. Lexa and Tris jumped, hitting the next panel and executing a perfect combo to take down another enemy.

“Did you know that the original name for pacman was puck man?” Lexa said, eyes on the screen and feet moving expertly as she spoke. The game congratulated them on their combo and Tris glanced at Lexa with a wide puppy dog smile, moving her hands along with her body as they played. Lexa just kept on talking. “You’d think it’s because he looks like a hockey puck but really it comes from the Japanese phrase paku-paku which means to flap one’s mouth open and closed.”

Tris made a sound of interest, doing some fancy footwork to avoid an enemy while Lexa tapped her feet in time to do another combo to rescue Tris’ character. “They changed it because they thought puck-man would be too easy to vandalize, you know, scratch off the P and turn it into an F…” Lexa kicked towards the screen, hopping and landing another move in perfect time with the younger girl.

“Wow…” Tris said, genuinely impressed by Lexa’s cool video game knowledge. The pair were reaching the final enemy and their feet moved faster, hitting each panel with perfect timing. Lexa jumped and crouched down, allowing room for Tris to roll over her back, hitting the final piece of their combo before they both jumped back onto their platforms, striking down the boss once and for all. 

 

**_YOU WIN! PLAY AGAIN! Ten… Nine... Eight…_ **

 

The game began to count down and Lexa and Tris both stared at one another, Tris with unbridled puppy love in her eyes and Lexa with an awkward fondness for the girl. This was nice, it was simple, and Lexa enjoyed having someone look at her like she was the center of the universe again. A small, painful ache stabbed through her damaged heart but it wasn’t as earth shattering as the pain used to be. She was healing. A small smile tugged at her lips and she was so lost in her own inner healing process she didn’t even notice Tris had dragged her from the arcade and down the street to a music store. They flipped through CD’s and Lexa was yanked back to reality by Tris talking to her.

“I don’t listen to much music… I mean, I know a lot of kids who play piano and stuff, but you guys… Heda Nuke  _ rocks! _ ” she praised. Lexa just smiled, glancing over the shelf at the excitable girl. 

“Well, I knew I  _ personally  _ rocked, but I never expected we rocked as a unit.” 

Tris just grinned, and sorted through some more CD’s. “I mean, you guys are going to be huge!” Lexa just chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

“We already  _ are  _ pretty big, but I guess it would be rad if cool people started wearing our t-shirts…” Tris giggled, and looking around for an employee; she spotted a girl, and quickly moved over. 

“Excuse me, do you have anything by War Kom Azgeda?” she asked.

Ontari didn’t even look up, just blindly gestured to a large display a few rows over. “Did you try the section marked War Kom Azgeda?” Tris blushed, embarrassed, and ran off to go look at the CD’s. Lexa sighed, glaring a little at Ontari.

“Thank you, Ontari.” she mumbled, warning her to stop talking. Ontari looked up, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

 

**_ONTARI WINTERS_ **

**_HAS ISSUES_ **

**_22 YEARS OLD_ **

 

“Are you coming to my party Friday, or are you going to be too busy…” she glanced at Tris. “Babysitting?” Lexa just groaned a little.

“Thank you, Ontari….” Lexa grumbled, turning to go find Tris. “You don’t want to listen to her,” she grumbled about Ontari, knowing the other girl was a major bitch. She still wasn’t sure why her friends hung out with her. She looked down at the CD in Tris’ hands and quickly took it away, shoving it back on the display. “And you definitely don't want to listen to them!” She frowned, seeing Costia’s face on the cover of the album always seemed to open up the little cracks in her heart. Tris looked disappointed when Lexa yanked the CD away, but quickly followed her girlfriend to another rack of albums.

“Oh, but I heart them so much!” she lamented with a puppy dog pout. “Costia is  _ so  _ cool! I read her blog…”

Lexa just grit her teeth, “Yeah, you know,” she huffed, “I hearted them too until they signed to a major label and the lead singer became a total bitch and ruined my life forever… but y’know… you were saying about me?” she asked, turning and walking backwards so Tris could continue to gush about her talent. 

The pair left the store, continuing to walk along snow covered paths as Tris continued to gush about Lexa. The older girl was certainly enjoying it, but she tried to come off as casual and nonchalant. 

“I’ve never gone out with anyone so talented…” Tris gushed, looking up at Lexa with bright eyes. Lexa just smirked, giving a little shrug and kicking a pebble down the sidewalk.

“Do you go out with a lot of people?” she asked, raising a brow when Tris intertwined their fingers. It felt almost strange to Lexa, she hadn’t been close to someone since Costia and another little jolt jumped through her heart.  _ Was _ she really evil? Tris looked at her like she was some mystical being and Lexa felt like a weight settled on her shoulders, but she quickly tried to shake it off as Tris spoke again.

“No, I mean… I’ve never even kissed a guy.” she said. Lexa just smiled, glad to be shaken from her thoughts, and looked at the younger girl.

“Hey…” she said reassuringly. “Me neither.” Lexa’s reassuring smile grew into almost a teasing grin and Tris’ cheeks turned bright red.

“I mean… I’ve never kissed anyone before… guy  _ or _ girl…” She backtracked and Lexa just nodded, her smile still in place. Soon enough, the pair stopped walking in front of Lexa’s door. 

“Well, here it is.” she said with a small gesture á la Vanna White. Tris looked at the door, smiling excitedly. To her, Lexa was so grown up. Someone out on their own with other adult friends and a real musician in a real band. Tris’s little heart was completely enamored, while Lexa… well. Lexa was Lexa.

“Your secret lair… can I come in?” Tris asked, glancing to the door again. Lexa just scratched the back of her head. “My secret lair is one of those… no girlfriends allowed type deals…” she said, embarrassed of her current situation (read: being Anya’s bitch). Tris’s face fell into an almost disappointed look and Lexa felt guilt twist her stomach.

“But do you wanna see the house where I grew up?” Lexa added quickly, the knots in her stomach quickly untangling as soon as Tris’s puppy dog grin lit up her face again. She nodded, and Lexa walked her to the curb.

“Ta da!” she said, gesturing to the large house that resided across the street from her and Anya’s shabby apartment. Lexa’s childhood had been a rather easy one and now that she and Aden were both out of the nest, her parents were off traveling the world. Tris looked upon the house in awe, once more wrapped up in the enamoring mystery that she believed Lexa Woods to be.

“Wow….” she said, looking almost starstruck.

Lexa chuckled nervously, hands shoved back in her pockets as she stared off into space. “Yeah… wow.” Lexa repeated. She felt like with Tris, she was with someone but still alone. Perhaps that’s how her whole life was. Constantly surrounded by people but no one really “got” her. Maybe that’s why Costia left. Maybe that’s why she was just kind of “there” within her friend group. Maybe that’s why Raven seemed to hate her. 

Lexa’s thoughts swirled in her brain like a storm but only one seemed to stand out.

_ So alone… _


	2. Clarke Come Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya friends! Here's chapter 2! Remember to follow me on tumblr @cuddlyreyes for updates and send me some asks about this fic!

_ So Alone… So Alone… So Alone…. _

Lexa paced through a seemingly endless desert, the shining sun bearing down on her. As she walked, each step brought a new depressing thought. 

_ You’re alone. _

_ Costia left. _

_ You’re dating a seventeen year old.  _

_ You’re 22 years old and unemployed, sharing a bed and an apartment with Anya. _

Lexa groaned, dropping to her knees. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes as if the physical action would hold back the tears that burned at the back of her eyes.

“So alone…” she mumbled aloud, taking a moment to truly wallow in her own self pity. Sure she was surrounded by friends almost constantly, but she was still lonely. Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Aden, Tris… The list of names rattled off in her head over and over yet Lexa still felt like an outsider.

When Costia left, Lexa had clung to her, allowing the other woman to drag her through the snow. Now she was back home yet stuck outside, watching her old life through the window. 

It was pathetic really.

Before Lexa could fall even deeper into the rabbit hole she had started digging for herself, the sound of wheels against the sand jerked her head up.

“You’re not alone.”

Lexa blinked. Surely this was a mirage. A gorgeous girl with golden hair and hot pink ends was roller skating towards her. 

“You’re just having some idiotic dream.” She pushed her goggles up as she neared and Lexa was hit with eyes blue enough to rival the sky. Lexa felt her breath catch and she blinked again, watching the woman skate by before she called after her. 

“Does that mean we can make out?!”

 

**~~~**

 

“Oh god!” Lexa jerked awake, sitting up quickly and trying to get her wits about her. Anya sat up as well, looking disheveled and exhausted. 

“What is it, Lex?” Anya asked, voice gravelly with sleep. On her other side, another brunette sat up, looking even more disheveled than Anya did. Lexa wasn’t sure such a feat was possible until she was looking at the other girl.

“Oh god,” she squeaked, rubbing her eyes.

“What is it, Other Lex?” Anya asked.

 

**_OTHER “LEX” ALEXIS_ **

**_ANYA’S “FRIEND”_ **

**_23 YEARS OLD_ **

 

Lexa spoke up again, running a hand through wild curls as she remembered details of her dream. She had seen an angel. A heavenly being with dip dyed pink hair. A goddess with eyes like the sky and rollerskates. Lexa was smitten.

“I had a dream… There was this girl…” She said, staring off into space as she burned the image of her mystery girl into brain. Anya raised a brow, sleepily nodding. 

“A girl.” she commented. Other Lex rolled her eyes grumpily. 

“Was this a  _ Costia _ related dream?” She asked, pulling the sheet up under her arms. Anya slapped her arm, frowning a little.

“Hey. We don’t use the C-Word in this house.”

Lexa just ignored them, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. The mention of Costia didn’t open the cracks in her heart again, Lexa was too distracted by the thought of the blonde again.

“No it was somebody new…”

“Well, yay for that.” Other Lex slumped back into the bed and Anya scoffed. She hunted for her phone and clicked it on to check the time.

“Speaking of girls… Weren’t you supposed to take your fake high-school girlfriend to the library a half hour ago?”

Lexa huffed, picking up her discarded jeans from the night before and pulling them on, hopping around to get the tight denim up her legs. She let out a sleepy yawn and tied her hair up in a messy bun as she walked to the door, intending to open it to let some light in.

“Dude, it’s like six in the morning.” She yawned, twisting the knob and pulling the door open. The harsh winter air didn’t hit her first, no, the bright sunlight did and it sent Lexa into a panic.

“SHIT.”

 

~~~

 

Libraries were never Lexa’s thing. Even in high-school when she would accompany Costia it was more to be a nuisance and distract her rather than do anything of educational value. 

Tris was droning on about high school drama and though usually she would have found it cute, Lexa’s thoughts were otherwise occupied by her dream goddess. She nearly dropped all the textbooks Tris had her carrying when another one was dropped on the stack to shake Lexa from her thoughts of the mystery blonde.

Tris thought Lexa’s fumbling with the books was adorable and she stood on her toes to place a quick little kiss to Lexa’s cheek. That certainly dragged the older woman out of her thoughts.  _ Christ, how long have I been day dreaming?  _ She wondered, quickly following the younger girl to go check out the heinous (or so Lexa believed) amount of books. The pair walked down a set of steps and Lexa nearly tripped down the remaining flight.

There she was. Her goddess. She was real and she was standing at the counter in this horribly drab library, lighting up the room like a fallen star. Lexa couldn’t believe it, how could a woman this beautiful be in such a seemingly mortal place? Surely she was above such things… Lexa’s eyes catalogued every detail about this woman that she could. She was wearing the same skates as in her dream, pink ends of golden hair looked even more vibrant under the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

Tris followed her girlfriend’s gaze, smiling a little when she saw the blonde at the counter turn to leave. Her eyes met Lexa’s and the brunette visibly shivered. Tris, this sweet naive girl, simply assumed Lexa recognized the other woman.

“Do you know that girl?” She asked, smiling up at her.

Lexa just blinked.

She was  _ fucked _ . 

 

**~~~**

 

The blonde was real. Not a dream. She was a real person in the flesh. SHE. WAS. REAL. Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit. Lexa’s thoughts were flying a mile a minute, how could she find the girl again? What would she say? Was her beautiful dream girl even gay? What if they went on a date, where would Lexa take her? What would she wear--

“LEXA!” Lincoln shouted, making the girl jump. “You only played one note that entire song.”

Lexa looked down, when the hell had her bass gotten into her hand. 

“My hand slipped.”

Raven scoffed, hitting the kick drum to make Lexa jump again.

“Is your girlfriend distracting you?” she asked, a mocking tone in her voice as she cocked an eyebrow at the other brunette.

“My girlfriend….?” Lexa’s eyes widened as she realized Tris was there. Jesus christ, she really was evil… Fantasizing about someone she didn’t even know while she was dating someone. Dating a seventeen-year-old… Shit.

“I’ll be quieter…” Tris said, not liking to be scolded by her girlfriend’s friends.

Lincoln just sighed and moved to the amp, “Okay let’s do the next song…”

 

**~~~**

 

“Wait what are we doing?” Lexa asked, shocked yet again out of her daze. Raven was walking beside her, hands shoved in her pockets as they braved the cold.

“We’re going to Ontari’s party, idiot.” Raven huffed. Lexa just groaned. 

“I thought we hated Ontari.”

“Yeah, well there might be some label guys there.” Lincoln said, wrapping his arm tighter around Octavia to keep her warm. Octavia just smiled and happily cuddled into his side, her arm wrapped around his hips. 

When they arrived to Ontari’s house, the place was already packed with people and Lexa inwardly groaned. Her inner introvert was already exhausted. At first she stuck near Raven, lamenting about how much this party sucked, before Anya arrived and quickly stole Raven away. Lexa was always shocked to see the way Raven smiled when Anya would flirt with her, those two danced around each other constantly. Lexa just hoped she had a place to stay the night when those two finally got together.

Eventually she grew weary of just standing in the middle of the crowd, a cup of coke zero in her hand, and decided to try and mingle. Constantly her thoughts kept jumping back to her mystery girl, what was her name? Where was she from? Why was she in her dreams?

“Hey! Lexa!” an old friend, Titus, called to her as she passed. Lexa turned, giving a small tired smile.

“Hey Titus,” she greeted. 

 

**_TITUS_ **

**_KNOWS EVERYONE_ **

**_25 YEARS OLD_ **

 

“You getting your drink on over here?” He gestured to her cup and Lexa just shook her head, taking a zip.

“Nah, I don’t drink, this is just coke zero.” she replied, looking around the party again.

“You don’t drink? I distinctly recall you getting drunk off a couple of G and T’s--” 

Lexa abruptly cut him off, not wanting to think of the last time she was wasted. Costia had left. Lexa was a mess. Alcohol was consumed. Lexa made an ass of herself.

“Hey, Titus do you know a girl with hair like this?” she asked, pulling out a poorly created drawing of Clarke’s hair Lexa had created with the help of a yellow and pink highlighter. 

“Yes, that’s Clarke Griffin.” He nodded, “Someone said she was going to be here tonight.”

“WHAT?” Lexa squeaked, eyes wide as Titus just laughed.

“You got the hots for her or something? I hear she’s pretty hardcore--”

Before Titus could even finish his sentence Lexa was gone. She scoured the party, empty cup of coke zero crushed in her hand. She was like a wolf on a hunt. A very nerdy, very socially awkward wolf. Lexa even puffed out her chest a bit to seem more dominant, but all the air quickly left her when a group of people parted and Lexa once again was lucky enough to lay eyes on an angel…

 

**_THIS ONE GIRL…_ **

 

Lexa swallowed hard, standing up straight and mentally planning her speech. 

_ She looks geeky… or at least appreciates geek culture… The pacman story… History and gaming in one. Ok, Lex. You got this. You got this. _

“Hey you know pacman?” She asked, thank god her voice didn’t break.

“I know of him.” Clarke replied almost disinterestedly, her blue eyes glanced at Lexa, sizing up the strange, lanky girl that had come over.

“Well originally he was called puck man… They uh, changed it… Not because he looks like a hockey puck but because…. They could change the P, turn it into an F…. Actually in japanese paku paku means ‘flap your mouth’....” Lexa was crashing. And burning. Hard.

Clarke just raised a brow, god she looked so beautiful… Even if she was harshly judging her.

“Am I dreaming?” Lexa asked, voice breaking over the last syllable. Clarke looked almost offended. Lexa didn’t mean for it to come out like a pick up line. She had seen Clarke in her dreams. Now she was here in person. Damn her stupid mind for taunting her like this. “I’ll leave you alone forever now…”

“Yeah thanks.” Clarke just nodded, cocking her brow slightly before she downed the rest of the contents of her red solo cup.

 

**_AND THEN…_ **

**_SHE STALKED HER…._ **

**_UNTIL SHE LEFT THE PARTY...._ **

 

As soon as Clarke had definitely left the party, Lexa raced to Anya and Raven, quickly yanking the two out of a passionate liplock to yell in their faces. 

“SHE’S REAL!” 

Anya and Raven both looked dazed, Raven leaning more towards murderous.

“Who?”

“Clarke Griffin…”

The pair quickly shoved Lexa off, going back to their kissing with even more passion than before. Lexa just weaved through party goers, looking around for anyone who knew anything about her mysterious dream girl. Clarke… What a name. Lexa was bouncing with energy, she was like an energizer bunny, bouncing from person to person to gather information.

Clarke was American. She had some battle scars. Possibly had a boyfriend (Lexa tried to ignore this one). She was from New York. She had some battle scars, and Lexa… Lexa was completely enamored.

“What about Clarke Griffin?” Ontari growled, narrowing her eyes at Lexa. Lincoln and Octavia sat nearby, Octavia perched in her boyfriend’s lap with a drink in hand. 

“Do you know her?” Lexa asked, rocking on her heels like an excited child.

“She got a job at Amazon, comes into my work… I don’t want you scaring off the coolest girl at my party, Lexa.”

“Does she really?”

“Hey,” Octavia piped up, “Didn’t you say she just broke up with someone?”

Lexa’s eyes grew three sizes. “Did she really?”

“Yeah, they had a huge fight or whatever?” Lincoln added, stealing a sip from Octavia’s drink. Ontari looked ready to murder the couple but she settled for a very disgruntled eyeroll.

“Did they really?” Lexa looked like she was on cloud nine.

“Yes but I didn’t want Lexa to know that! We all know she’s a lady killer wannabe, jerk.” 

Lexa huffed, “I am not.”

“That time with Harper?”

“That was a misunderstanding.”

“That time with Monroe?”

“That was a freak accident…” Lexa began to grow nervous and she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

“That time you dumped Raven for--” 

Lexa cut Ontari off, “Hey, okay, me and Raven are all good now.” She said, glancing over to where Raven was at the bar with Anya, glaring daggers at her.

Ontari just huffed and rolled her eyes. Lincoln and Octavia both felt bad for their friend.

“Hey, Lexa’s mourning period is officially over. She’s totally dating a high-schooler,” Lincoln said, a proud smirk on his face. Octavia just nodded along like a happy bobble head.

“Dating a highschooler is the mourning period, Lincoln.” Ontari said, glaring at him. Octavia just scrunched her nose and took another sip of her drink before speaking.

“She’s got a point.”

Lexa just huffed, “I don’t know what it is about that girl…”

Ontari finally lost it. “I SAID FORGET IT, LEXA!”

 

~~~

 

Shortly after Ontari tearing her a new one, Lexa headed home, glad to see her roommate wasn’t home to tease her. She collapsed in her bed, intending to get a good night's sleep and hoping to dream of Clarke once more. As she sunk into slumber, sadly she was not greeted with Clarke but rather a dream of Ninja Ninja Revolution and her arch nemesis, Nega Ninja. Never in her years of playing the game was she able to get past him. But this time she was…. She was going to defeat him! Just one more kick and…

“GUESS WHO’S DRUNK!” Anya cried, flinging the door open with a deafening clunk and jerking Lexa from her slumber. She groaned, sitting up slightly as a pair of keys hit her in the forehead.

“I guess Anya…” She grumbled, rubbing her eyes and glaring at Anya as she face planted into their mattress. Lexa just sighed, she stared at the ceiling for a few long moments before she spoke, half nudging Anya with her shoulder.

“So you know that girl, Clarke?”

“Hm… Clarke… Can I pretend we’re talking about Raven?”

“Anyway… She’s… Wow, I just can’t stop thinking about her… And I go to this party, and hey there she is!”

“Hey there she is…” Anya echoed, words slurring.

“I think she’s the girl of my dreams.”

“Aw… Then you should break up with your fake high school girlfriend.”

“I mean I’ve never been so sure about something,” Lexa said, staring off into space in a happy daze, not even registering what Anya had been saying.

“Then you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend.” her voice was muffled into the pillow, words drunkenly slurred in a barely intelligible sentence.

“What was that?” Lexa finally tuned in to the fact that Anya was speaking to her.

“Break…. Fake… school… girlfriend…” she grunted into the pillow.

“I’m not getting it friend.” Lexa said, glancing at Anya before her phone rang. Lexa grunted and picked it up. Before it even reached her ear she heard her brother’s voice berating her on the other line. 

“You’re thinking of juggling two chicks, Lexa?!” Aden accused, frowning deeply at his sister’s antics.

“Not even!” Lexa quickly defended herself, sitting up properly.

“Then you should break up with your fake high-school girlfriend!”

“Wait, who told you?”

“Anya, Duh.”

Lexa looked over at her friend, Anya was face down in her pillow with her phone in her hand, snoring like a freight train. Lexa groaned and turned her attention back to the phone.

“She’s not even conscious.”

“Whatever,” Aden interjected, “Lexa, you of all people know how shitty it is to get cheated on.”

“Don’t you have a job to go do or something?” she said, knowing Aden was probably finishing up his late shift at the coffee shop in town.

“You’re right! I’m totally tweeting about this.” Aden grinned before he hung up. Lexa huffed and flopped back down on the pillow. She looked over at Anya and huffed out a sigh, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Anya, how do you do that?”

 

~~~

 

“ANYA!” Lexa shouted, jerking the older woman out of her slumber. She growled, sitting up halfway with a look that was half hungover and half death glare directed at her roommate.

“Amazon.ca whats the website for that?” Lexa asked, sitting at Anya’s laptop at the tiny desk in the corner. Anya rolled her eyes, had she not felt like her head was being hit with a sledgehammer she would have gotten up and killed Lexa.

“Amazon.ca.” She replied, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she peeled her jacket off and threw it by the door. Lexa was hunched over the screen, a big grin on her face.

“I have to order something really cool….”

 

**_YOU’VE GOT MAIL!_ **

 

“Whoa! Anya, this thing claims I have mail!”

“It’s amazing what we can do with computers these days…” Anya slurred, fiddling with the buttons leading down her shirt. God, why was this so much harder hungover?

“Dude now I’m reading it!”

“I’m so happy for you.”

Lexa squinted a little as she skimmed over the massive wall of text now adorning the screen, a knee came up and she rested her chin on it as she continued to skim over the passage.

“Dear Ms. Woods, it has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon…. My name is Jasper Jordan and I am… Blah blah blah, seven evil blah blah….” she skimmed, eyes catching on a few certain words.  **_“BATTLE TO THE DEATH”_ ** really stood out to her but at the same time, she couldn’t care less. “This is….” she huffed, continuing to scan. “This is….” 

Anya grew frustrated with Lexa’s cryptic mumblings and as she got her flannel shirt off she chucked it at her roommate. “WHAT?!”

“This is… Boring.” Lexa huffed, moving the mouse across the screen. “Deleteeee!” she sang, clicking the little trashcan icon and watching the wall of text disappear. Lexa then shuffled across the floor, sitting on their little welcome mat right in front of the door, eagerly awaiting the delivery of her  _ extremely cool  _ amazon order and the arrival of Clarke to deliver it.

“Lexa…. Are you waiting for the package you just ordered?” Anya asked, Lexa didn’t reply, just stared at the door and Anya sighed. “Lex, its the weekend, it won’t ship until monday at the earliest.”

 

**_DING DONG!_ **

 

Lexa was on her feet in an instant, shooting her roommate a cocky smirk. “You were saying?” she said, flinging the door open only to be hit with an arm full of 17 year old. 

“ATTACK HUG!” Tris giggled, throwing herself into her girlfriend’s arms. Lexa grunted and caught her, eyes wide in a near panic. Oh god. Tris existed. Lexa spent so much time fantasizing about Clarke she didn't even realize that Tris was like… A real person. Fuck.

“Attack hug, heh, so cute, so cute.” Lexa said, awkwardly patting the girl’s back as she pulled back to look into Lexa’s eyes.

“Remember? You were supposed to meet me at the bus stop a half hour ago…” Tris said, giving a little puppy dog pout. Lexa just smiled awkwardly, hoping her eyes didn’t give away the sheer amount of panic she was feeling.

“How could I forget?” Lexa asked, forcing a smile on her face. Anya groaned behind them and flopped back onto the mattress.

 

~~~

 

Lexa felt like she was slowly being sucked into a black hole. Was she awful? To be completely enamored with a girl she didn’t even know when she was still dating Tris. She was dating Tris. Tris who was seventeen years old and still in high school. Tris who was like an innocent puppy dog and seemed to idolize Lexa. While Lexa was, to put it simply, a goddamned mess. 

Tris dragged her along through their usual activities, a stop at the the thrift store, the music shop (before they were scared off by ontari), trip to the pizza place on the corner and finally they ended up at the arcade playing Ninja Ninja Revolution. 

Lexa was in a daze, she missed almost every single step, knocked into Tris more than once and by the end of the level her score was in the negatives. When Nega Ninja appeared on screen, Lexa just sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Uh oh… Nega Ninja.” Tris giggled, Lexa just huffed and watched as the evil ninja on the screen kicked her character so hard his head fell off. 

“I can never get past that guy…”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Tris said, still smiling as she looked over to Lexa, an adoring smile on her face. Lexa looked into her big puppy dog eyes and she swallowed. 

_ Just do it, Lexa. Let her down easy. Don’t string her along like this. Don’t hurt her don’t hurt her don’t hurt her. _

“I think we should… Uh…” Lexa just took a deep breath and Tris was still staring at her with that look. That fucking puppy love face that made Lexa feel even worse than she already did. All at once her courage died in her throat and she sighed. “We should go… I have band practice.”

Now Lexa sat on the coffee table, Lincoln’s guitar in hand as she mindlessly strummed a random melody. Octavia sat on the couch, clicking away at her game boy with a concentrated expression on her face and Raven sat on the windowsill, staring out into the snowy evening.

“Game on everybody, I got us a show.” Lincoln said, stepping into the room with a giant smile on his face. Tris squealed excitedly, jumping up from the couch in her homemade Heda Nuke tee-shirt. 

“OH MY GOD! When?!” She yelled, bouncing in place. Lincoln looked a little shocked by he just blinked.

“Uh, Thursday… At the Rockit.” He said. “This guy at work was like, ‘Hey Link, you know anyone in a band?’ and I was like ‘I’m in a band’ and he was like ‘You’re in a band?’ and I was like ‘yeah, I am totally in a band.’,” he grinned proudly.

“Great story, man.” Raven said sarcastically.

Lincoln just kept on speaking, “And Get this. It’s the PIBB.”

Tris squealed again, Lexa just flinched. Christ that girl had a voice on her.

“The Polis International Battle of the Bands?!” She asked. 

Lincoln just grinned, “Yep. And the prize is a record deal with none other than B-Man Blake.”

“Who?” Lexa asked, brow arched. Lincoln and Tris both looked almost offended.

“You don’t know?!” Tris asked.

Lincoln scoffed, “Only the indie producer of the millennium!”

“Oh,” Lexa just shrugged before Tris grabbed her cheeks, yanking her to look into her eyes. Lexa squeaked.

“I swear I will do everything I can to get out of study group and come!”

Lexa just blinked. “I uh… I have to pee.” She quickly got up and shuffled from the room. Behind her, the conversation continued. 

“Who are you battling?” Octavia asked.

“Crash and The Boys.” Lincoln said, wrapping his arm around her when she came to stand beside him.

Raven scoffed. “Is that that one band? With Crash and those Boys?”

Lexa ducked into the restroom. She splashed some water on her face before staring at herself in the mirror. What the fuck had her life become? Everything was confusing and honestly, she was exhausted. She couldn’t handle the day anymore. When she finally got home to sleep, she swore she was in heaven. That is, until her dream sent her to her old high school.

The halls were the same empty beige color as she remembered, the only pop of color being the burgundy tiles that took up half the linoleum floor. The lockers lined the walls, making the already small hallways that much smaller. Lexa was headed for an exit before a familiar flash of pink hair caught her eye. 

“Hey!” Lexa ran after her, trying to catch up to her angel on rollerskates. She rounded a corner, eyes widening when she saw her front door. Clarke was at her front door. Clarke was at her front door with a package in her hand.

“Hey!” Lexa squeaked as she jerked awake, scrambling out of her bed and flinging the door open just as Clarke pressed her finger to the doorbell. God she looked gorgeous. Her blonde and pink hair hung loose around her shoulders, a pair of what looked almost like some strange snowboarding goggles sat on her head. She stood a good head taller than Lexa with her skates on and her eyes were bluer than the sky on a clear summer day.

“Uh… Lexa Woods?” she asked. Lexa realized she was staring and she blinked, leaning against the doorway to try and appear more casual despite the words that came racing out of her mouth.

“Hi, I was thinking of asking you out but I realized how stupid that would be.” She chuckled nervously. “So uh, do you wanna go out sometime?”

“Um… No thanks, if you could just sign for this?” she gestured to the package in her hands.

“You don’t remember me do you? I was at the party the other night.” Lexa said.

“Were you the pacman girl?” Clarke asked, arching a perfectly sculpted brow at her.

Lexa nearly choked, tensing up. “Psh, no, that wasn’t me that was some total ass… But uh… You’re like the new kid on the block, I’ve been here forever. There are… There are reasons for you to hang out with me.” Lexa said, biting her lip as she felt her cheeks flush pink. Clarke rolled her eyes a little, she wouldn’t dare admit that she found the girl’s awkwardness endearing.

“If I say yes will you sign for your damn package?”

Before Clarke even finished the sentence, Lexa grabbed the small box, scribbling her name on Clarke’s paper before chucking the package behind her and straight into the garbage bin. 

“So yeah, 8 o’clock?” she asked with a grin.

 

**_SO YEAH…._ **

 

Lexa shoved her hands into her pockets, pushing her way through the biting Canadian cold and trudging her way up a long flight of stairs to the park where she’d recommended Clarke meet her. As she neared the top she spotted her blonde haired beauty and her heart nearly stopped. Lexa was already so whipped for this girl.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Lexa called, huffing out little puffs of air as she got to the top of the stairs, trying to snuggle further into her parka. Clarke looked unaffected by the cold, the only sign that she felt it was the reddened tip of her nose and the gorgeous rosy flush on her cheeks. 

“Dude, I’m totally waiting on you.” Clarke said, a small teasing smile on her face. Lexa flushed even harder, and not from the cold.

“Oh… I guess I just assumed you were too cool to be here on time.” Lexa admitted sheepishly, walking with Clarke through the snow covered paths towards the swing sets and other rather sad playground amusements.

“Well you assumed wrong.” Clarke smiled and Lexa melted.

She was fucked.

Their conversation flowed easily, the pair of them talking almost like old friends when they kept to trivial topics. Clarke’s favorite color was green, Lexa’s was blue. Clarke liked classic rock and roll while Lexa had a soft spot for indie synth pop. Clarke favored dogs while Lexa favored cats.

“So why did you move from New York?” Lexa asked, kicking at a small pile of snow she’d created with her absent swinging as they sat on the dilapidated swing set.

“Well Bellamy always said Polis was one of the great cities… Plus it was time for me to head somewhere a little more chilled.” She smiled almost sadly, looking like she was lost in memories.

“Well…. It certainly is chilled here.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Yeah.”

“I mean chilled as in cold.” Lexa said, thinking Clarke had missed her joke. Clarke just smiled a little and nodded her head at Lexa. She internally groaned and tried to change topics.

“Was Bellamy your boyfriend?” she asked before realizing she’d shoved her foot in her mouth yet again. 

“Do you mind if we don’t get into that?” Clarke asked, shoulders slightly tensed as she got up to walk through the park again. Lexa scrambled after her.

“Oh yeah, totally not interesting to me anyway…” She said, squinting through the increasing snowfall. The pair treaded on in relative silence, a few words passed here and there. 

“Jesus christ, isn’t it like April?” Clarke asked, scrunching her nose against the cold. Lexa swore she fell right there and hesitantly took a step closer to Clarke to offer some semblance of heat.

“I know… I can barely see you,” Lexa said, slowing her steps a little so she didn’t trip over anything and make even more of an ass of herself.

“Yeah well, Act Of God is a pretty good excuse for a lousy date.”

“So this is a date, eh?” Lexa stopped in her tracks, unable to help the huge goofy grin on her face.

Clarke stopped and turned to look at her, brushing some snow out of her hair. She chuckled a little at Lexa’s expression before glancing up at the little white flecks falling from the sky.

“Did I say date? Slip of the tongue.” she said, smirking.

“Mm… Tongue…” Lexa mumbled mostly to herself, green eyes falling to settle on Clarke’s oh so kissable lips and the adorable little freckle that sat just above her top lip.

Clarke turned back around, glancing through the increasing snowfall. “I think there’s a thingy over here.”

“A thingy?”

“A door.” Clarke smiled and took Lexa’s hand, pulling her through the snow and towards a single white door with a star stamped on it. It opened as they neared and Lexa didn’t care about their destination. All she cared about was Clarke’s fingers laced with hers.

 

**_CLARKE COME CLOSER..._ **

 

Lexa sat at Clarke’s kitchen table, shivering and shaking like a leaf in the wind. How Clarke was so unaffected by the cold, Lexa had no idea. She watched as the blonde started a kettle on the stove, almost dancing as she walked around her kitchen. She was gorgeous, all big blue eyes and curves that went on for days… Lexa was almost drooling. 

“What kind of tea do you want?” Clarke asked, finding two mugs to get them ready for the steaming hot water. 

“There’s different kinds?” Lexa asked, voice shaking with her shivering frame.

“We have…” Clarke said, opening up a cabinet full of brightly colored boxes. “Raspberry, blueberry, ginseng, sleepytime, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster and…. Earl grey.” she turned to look at Lexa over her shoulder, a bright smile on her face.

“Did you make some of those up?” 

“I think I’ll have sleepy time.” Clarke said with a smile, pouring the steaming water into the mugs and retrieving a tea bag from the correct box. Lexa told her she would have the same and soon Clarke was coming to the table with two mugs in hand. She noticed Lexa’s trembling frame and smiled kindly. “Do you want me to get you a blanket?”

“That would actually be awesome.” She nodded eagerly and Clarke traced her fingers over Lexa’s arm as she sauntered from the room to go retrieve the blanket. The brunette watched her go, standing to shuffle back and forth to try and keep warm. She took a sip of the tea and winced as the scalding liquid burned her tongue. After a few moments she huffed a little and wandered down the hall to try and find Clarke. She stepped in to what she assumed was her bedroom, stopping in her tracks when she came face to face with Clarke’s back, naked except for a black bra splitting the pale skin. Lexa yelped and Clarke turned over her shoulder.

“Dude I’m changing!” she said. Lexa slapped her hands over her eyes. 

“Sorry! I’m just cold…” She said, feeling something warm press into her and wrap around her middle.

“Better?” She heard Clarke’s voice ask though it was much closer now. Lexa gulped a little and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s really warm… What is that?” she took her hands away from her eyes and was met with the sight of Clarke, still topless pressed against her. “Oh wow…” Lexa gasped out. And then Clarke was leaning in. Lexa’s hands settled on her sides and when their lips met, Lexa saw fireworks. She saw stars. The galaxies opened up to her and she was left seeing the little hearts floating around her head like she was some sort of cartoon character. Her heart was pounding, Clarke’s skin was so warm underneath her hands and she was in heaven. When they pulled apart her head was spinning.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear the daze from her mind. She met Clarke’s eyes before glancing to her bed and back to the blonde.

“Were… Were you just going to bring the blanket from your bed?” She asked. Clarke nodded and Lexa bit her lip. “Maybe we should get under it… Since we’re both so cold.”

“What about our tea?” she asked, smirking.

“I can not have tea.” Lexa said.

Clarke just grinned at the other girl, a hand coming up to cup her cheek and pull her into another kiss. Lexa smiled against her lips, allowing herself to be pulled to the bed. Clarke wiggled out of her own jeans before reaching for the hem of her shirt. She tugged a little in question and Lexa nodded like a bobblehead, breaking their kiss for a moment to rip her shirt over her head. Immediately after her hands were back on Clarke’s sides, holding the blonde close while the blonde’s hands wandered down to Lexa’s waistband. 

Soon Lexa’s jeans joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor and Lexa was pinned to the bed, Clarke sat astride her lap. Lexa had her hands in Clarke’s blonde locks, moaning against her lips at the softness between her fingers. Lexa was truly in heaven, each touch of her lips against Clarke’s lit a fire within her she thought had died when Costia dragged her into the snow and left her there. When Clarke started rocking her hips, Lexa’s eyes rolled back in her head. Her hands moved down to Clarke’s hips to help guide the movements and Lexa swore she could get off from this alone.

Clarke was heavenly. She was beautiful and otherworldly yet talking to her felt like talking to an old friend and a celebrity at the same time. Her lips felt like the softest pillows and tasted like the sweetest candy… Lexa was so caught up in her own head that she didn’t even notice Clarke rolling off of her until she cuddled into her side.

“I changed my mind.” Clarke whispered, her voice husky and cheeks flushed.

“Changed it to what? From what?” Lexa asked, blinking herself out of her own Clarke Griffin induced haze. 

“I’m not going to have sex with you tonight, Woods.” Clarke smiled. She saw Lexa’s slight panic in her eyes and just giggled, kissing her cheek and snuggling closer. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to send you out into a snowstorm or anything. You can sleep in my bed. And I may change my mind about the sex later.” Her grin lit up the whole room and Lexa smiled brightly.

“This is nice too, y’know.” Lexa said, shifting to her side to brush her nose against Clarke’s, landing a sweet little peck against her lips. “It’s been a really long time and… Yeah… This is nice. So thanks,” Lexa gave a small little smile, cheeks flushing.

Clarke grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, finding herself drawn to the awkward mess that was Lexa woods.

“You’re welcome.”

 

The following morning definitely wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. Lexa was awoken by Clarke shuffling out of bed and a sweet little peck placed on her lips. Her eyes cracked open and she caught sight of Clarke in her bathroom, humming to herself as she got ready for the day. She even looked gorgeous first thing in the morning.

Once they both were dressed and more awake, Clarke led Lexa out of her house so she could head to work.

“Hey, can this not be a one night stand? For one thing I didn’t even get any.” She said with a small smile. Clarke raised a brow at her and Lexa fumbled over her words again. “That was a joke.”

Clarke smiled again and Lexa felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders at the sight of that smile.

“What did you have in mind?” The blonde asked.

Lexa thought for a few moments, “Oh! My band has a show!” she said with a smile.

“You have a band?”

“Yeah, we’re terrible. Please come?” Lexa tried to give her best puppy dog pout and Clarke nodded.

“Okay, sure.” She nodded before starting to skate off, the snow seeming to clear out of her path as if by magic

“Wait! Can I get your number?” Lexa called, Clarke whipped around and rolled back to Lexa handing over a little white card.

 

**_CLARKE_ **

**_212-100-0307_ **

**_X X X X X X X_ **

 

“Wow… Girl number…” Lexa grinned, holding the little card in her hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Clarke started to skate away again, calling over her shoulder that she would see Lexa at the show. Lexa blinked and looked at her retreating back before yelling, “Wait! It’s tonight! At the Rockit!”

 

**~~~**

 

**_THE ROCKIT_ **

**_FUN FACT: THIS PLACE IS A TOILET_ **

 

The Rockit was one of the saddest places on planet earth. It was small, dingy, smelled of cheap beer and BO, yet it somehow remained open and continued to draw bands and their fans with them show after show. Anya sat at the bar with Aden, Tris off at a table with a friend she had brought along, both of them with giant black X’s on their hands to show that they were underage. 

When Clarke walked in Lexa’s eyes snapped up from where she was lingering back stage and a big dopey grin appeared on her face. 

“Hey! You totally came!” Lexa said, grinning at her. Clarke just smiled and nodded, pushing some hair out of her face.

“Yes, I did totally come.” Clarke said. Lexa just continued to stare, goofy smile on her face. Aden sighed and rolled his eyes at his sibling before waving to Clarke.

“Please excuse my sister, she’s an idiot. I’m her brother, Aden. This is her roommate, Anya,” he introduced, Anya waved from the bar with a polite hello before Aden continued. “Oh and this is Tris,” Aden smirked. Tris appeared out of nowhere and Lexa’s eyes widened as the teenager jumped into her arms, planting a kiss right on her lips. 

Tris pulled back, showing off her new short haircut to Lexa. “Do you like?” she asked with a big grin. Clarke raised a brow as Lexa stammered and Tris glanced over at the blonde. Lexa’s stomach twisted into knots.

“I uh… I have to go.” She squeaked and ran backstage where Lincoln, Raven and Octavia were waiting. Lincoln was flipping through the large notepad he had on the wall that outlined all the members of Crash and the Boys, their set list and anything else he could get his hands on. Octavia was rubbing his back, trying to comfort him as he mumbled about living in a nightmare. 

“Stop! It’s just pre show jitters! We’ll be fine once we start playing.” Lexa assured, moving around to the side of the stage, looking up at the balcony where she saw Anya, Aden, Clarke and Tris sitting. Crash and the Boys took the stage and Raven was on her feet in an instant, glaring at the other drummer.

“They have a girl drummer?!” She growled. The other band began to play, their first song lasting a total of 6 seconds. Anya hollered from the balcony. 

“It’s not a race guys!” She called, smirking to herself. The lead singer of the band growled.

“This one goes out to the bitch in the balcony. Its called ‘We Hate You Please Die’.” he said. Anya grinned and clapped Aden’s shoulder. 

“Oh I love this one.” Anya said sarcastically.

The band started thrashing and Lincoln was panicking. Lexa stayed by the wall, staring up at Clarke and Tris and desperately hoping they wouldn’t talk. Lincoln continued rambling.

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW THIS? WE’LL NEVER WIN THE BATTLE, WE’LL NEVER GET A RECORD DEAL WITH B-MAN, WE’LL NEVER PLAY OPENING NIGHT AT THE ARKADIA THEATER AND FOR CHRIST SAKES LEXA WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP STARING LIKE THAT YOU’RE FREAKING ME OUT!” He shouted. Crash and The Boys finished their set and cleared the stage, the small crowd idly clapping for the strange band. Up in the balcony, Lexa watched as Clarke and Aden were both talking to Tris. Her eyes widened, all of her nightmares coming true.

She turned and slapped Lincoln across the face. “We need to play now and loud!”

“Okay.” Lincoln nodded.

The trio took the stage, Lincoln on his acoustic guitar, Raven at the drums and Lexa with her bass. Lexa took a breath and looked to the group. Tris saw the band take the stage and she squealed excited.

“OH MY GOD!! THEY’RE ON!” She continued to scream and squeal before the excitement got to her and she slumped to the side, passed out.

“Are we ready? Link? Rav--” Raven cut Lexa off.

“WE ARE HEDA NUKE! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!”

The band started playing, Octavia off to the side bopping along to the music and making sure the equipment was working. Lexa grinned to herself as she played, singing along on the harmonies and her fingers moving expertly over the strings of her bass. The band got about halfway through the song before there was a loud crash, a man crashing through the ceiling.

“MS. WOODS!” He yelled, landing in a crouch in front of the stage. “It is I! Jasper Jordan. Clarke’s first evil ex boyfriend.” He stood up, acting like some over exaggerated super villain from an old comic book. “Consider our fight….” he drew back into a fighting stance before jumping in the air, flying towards Lexa. “BEGUN!”

Lexa just stared, dumbfounded as everything began to move in slow motion. “What did I do?” She asked aloud, “What do I do?!” She squeaked, bass still around her neck. Anya shouted from the balcony.

“FIGHT!”

The shout flipped a switch in Lexa, she tossed her bass to Octavia, the younger girl catching it with ease. Jasper’s fist flew towards Lexa’s face and her arm quickly came up to block him. He was dazed for a moment and Lexa took the opportunity, sending her own fist right into his jaw and knocking him back through the air and onto the floor in front of the stage.

Lexa jumped down, standing in her own fighting stance as the crowd cleared to make room for them to fight.

 

**_LEXA WOODS VS. JASPER JORDAN_ **

**_LEVEL ONE_ **

 

Lexa and Jasper circled each other, both glaring and ready for a fight. Jasper made the first move, flying at Lexa again. She blocked each attack, managing to land a few of her own in between his sloppy excuses for punches. Lexa wasn’t very experienced herself, her only fight being an event in high school to win Raven’s love, but that didn’t mean she was any sort of ninja. She could hold her own and eventually she managed to pin Jasper’s arm to his chest. 

“WAIT! We’re fighting over Clarke?!” She asked, needing clarification for why this stranger was just attacking her. Jasper stopped, eyes wide in confusion.

“Um, yes… Didn’t you get my email explaining the situation?”

Lexa bit her lip, watching Jasper scramble back from her. “I uh… I skimmed it.”

That certainly did not make Jasper happy. “YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!” he shouted, lunging at Lexa again. His foot went flying for her head and Lexa ducked to dodge it, twisting and trying to sweep his other leg out from under him. The crowd around them cheered and hollered, trying to place bets on who would win. Lexa landed a few blows to Jasper’s face before he kicked her back with a sharp blow to her stomach. The brunette stumbled, catching herself just in time to deflect a fist coming right at her nose. 

She grabbed Jasper’s wrist, pinning it behind him a painful angle to pause the fight. Lexa wanted some answers.

“You really went out with this guy?!” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke in the balcony. The blonde sighed, standing up to lean over the balcony. 

“Yeah… In the seventh grade.” 

Lexa kept jasper pinned, waiting for more. “And?” She asked.

Clarke just looked exasperated. “It was football season and for some reason, every jock boy wanted me. Jasper was the only relatively nice non-jock boy in town. He passed me a note in math class, with the check yes or no thing on it and I said yes. Together we brawled with the football boys on the playground and took them all out…” She ran a hand through her hair. “Mostly thanks to Jasper’s mystical powers.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Wait, mystical powers?!” she squeaked.

Jasper broke free of her hold, growling as his hands started to glow with fire balls. 

“Prepare to meet your maker, Woods!” he shouted, starting to launch fireballs at the girl. Lexa groaned, dipping and dodging the fireballs as best as she could. It really wasn’t fair that jasper could fly too. Where was the fire flower when she needed it?

Lexa backflipped up onto the stage, ducking to dodge a fireball that whizzed past her head and took out Crash and The Boys (well there was one of the thorns in her side gone). Lincoln grabbed Octavia and Raven and the three of them quickly dove backstage as another fireball went whizzing towards them, destroying the drum set. A symbol clattered to the floor and Lexa grabbed it, using it as a shield against one of Jasper’s fiery blasts. 

“Give up on her, Woods! No way you can defeat me!” Jasper yelled, grinning like a twisted villain. He even followed up with a rather cliche evil laugh (who did that?!).

Lexa took the symbol, brandishing it like captain america would his shield and prepared to fling it at him.

“Man, shut the fuck up!” She ordered, launching the symbol right at his head. It bounced off Jasper’s forehead with a deafening ‘THWACK!’ and he flipped around in the air.

“How is this possible? It can’t be…” He said, voice slurred and a disoriented expression on his face.

“Open your eyes, maybe you’ll see.” Lexa growled, jumping into the air and landing one final blow right to his jaw. There was a blinding flash of white light as Lexa’s fist made contact and then a handful of coins fell to the floor.

 

**_LEVEL 1 COMPLETE!_ **

**_1000 POINTS_ **

 

Lexa landed and bent down to scoop up the coins. “Aw, a buck-forty? That's not even enough for the bus home…” she lamented. Clarke appeared at her side, taking her hand to lead her out of the venue. 

“I’ll lend you the 35 cents.” She promised.

Behind them, Lincoln, Raven and Octavia, still with Lexa’s bass in her arms, stood on stage. The MC looked around at all the damage, the broken ceiling, burning drum set, and the ashes of the other band. “So uh… Heda Nuke wins…” He announced.

Tris had woken up at the announcement and she started cheering, her friend holding her steady. “They won? WOO!” She cheered before a hand flew to her head, reminding her of her earlier overexcitement. “Ow… Woo…”

 

**_~~~_ **

 

Lexa and Clarke sat side by side on the bus, Lexa’s green eyes staring straight ahead as she tried to understand everything that had just happened. 

“So you have seven evil ex boyfriends?” she asked

Clarke nodded, scratching the back of her neck. “Seven evil exes, yes.”

“And I have to fight--” Clarke cut Lexa off.

“Defeat.”

“And I have to  _ defeat  _ your seven evil exes if we are to continue to date?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded. Lexa nodded as well, contemplating all this information.

“Does this mean we can make out?” she asked, turning to look over at Clarke.

The blonde just smiled at Lexa’s adorable puppy dog expression. “Yes.” She whispered, cupping Lexa’s cheek and pulling her in to an adoring kiss.

Lexa was in  _ heaven. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and follow me on tumblr @cuddlyreyes! Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at cuddlyreyes to see updates about this fic. Also check out http://cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com/tagged/spau for everything Scott Pilgrim Au related!
> 
> Dont forget to leave comments and kudos! I'm always up for some constructive criticism :)


End file.
